Wrong Topic
by Devotions
Summary: Okay, this is just something i wrote when i was really bored. Relena and Heero have an argument about something or somethings. Find out if it is one or the other.


Wrong Topic

By Devotions Vania S. Orenda

I sat, staring outside my office window, caught in deep in my thoughts that I didn't even notice the door open and close. Of course, after a few moments, I knew someone had come in; I just didn't want to know who. So I kept my back to the person as my eyes stared out above the other buildings. The sunset was beautiful. Too bad there was no one for me to share it with. I sighed loudly, not really caring if the other person heard. The person was quiet for such a long time that I started wondering who it was and why he or she was even here. After all, it was a Sunday. I wasn't even supposed to be here. But if I stayed in my big lonely house, I would have done something useless. I would rather be productive than spend my day staring up at the ceiling. The thought did come to me that I should go to church. But after a couple of years with out the thought of God ever entering my mind, I started to doubt that I even believed in a god. So that thought left me just as quickly as it came. I sighed again. This time a little softer. Whoever was in the room with me moved beside me. I could see the face clearly now. But I wish he stayed behind me. It was too late. I turned my head to face him. I put on my political face. The one that told all lies and hid all feelings. But he could always read beyond the mask. He knew me too well for my own good.

"Relena." He said. His voice was a little rough. Probably from lack of talking.

"Relena." He said my name again. And it sounded so good in his voice.

"Heero." I finally said. I felt so good to say his sweet name. I wanted to say it again but I also had to keep my walls up. I didn't want to get hurt again. Not by the same person.

"Relena, please let me explain-" I raised my hand, palm facing him, signaling him to stop. I didn't want him to explain. I couldn't believe he would hire a someone to replace Pagan. He was my oldest and dearest friend.

"I don't want to hear it, Heero. You promised you'd tell me before doing anything. And you go behind my back and do something stupid!" I started out softly but ended up shouting my lungs out.

"How can you call it stupid! It was supposed to be for you!" He was shouting now. His face showed clearly all the anger. But at that moment, I didn't quite care.

"I told you how I felt about it! I told you I wasn't ready! Couldn't you have waited for a few months!" I was getting really pissed off now. I didn't want us to fight again. It seems that we always fight about the smallest things. But I'm not exactly the one that causes the fights.

We glared at each other. We both hated each others guts at the moment and no one could do anything about it.

After a few moments, I realized that Heero hadn't said anything for 5 minutes. I started to relax a little, but I tried not to show it to him. I noticed that he was starting to cool down; he looked so cute when he's stressed. I couldn't quite remember why we were fighting anymore.

I turned my back to him and returned my attention back to the setting sun. Thoughts started to cross my mind again. Some a little faster than the others and some that I couldn't quite comprehend.

"I'm sorry…" I was so lost in my thoughts that I forgot that Heero was still in the room with me if it wasn't for his voice and his warm muscled arms around my waist. I leaned into his embrace. It felt so right in his arms, why bother destroy it with a simple fight?

"I'm sorry too." I said with my eyes closed. A smile started to creep on my face. He hugged me tighter.

"Are you going to get rid of it?" I asked hopefully.

"No, I'm not getting rid of _her._" I frowned. Now I remembered why we were fighting. I pulled away from his embrace.

"I'm not going back home if she is there." I said sternly.

"Then maybe I should bring you home." He said as he lifted me unto his shoulder. I yelled and screamed and kicked. Too bad there was no one working today.

"Put me down, Heero. I'm not going home if the bitch is there!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He stopped dead in his tracks. I started to get worried. He didn't move for about 3 minutes.

"Heero?" I said cautiously. I felt his head move as if he were trying to look at me. He put me down on the floor and I studied his face carefully. It was blank. I saw no sign of feeling anywhere. I waved my hand in front of his face and still no response.

"I-I'm sorry Heero. I had no right to call her a bitch." I said quietly, my head bowed down in shame. I heard a chuckle from him and my head snapped up. He was smiling, almost laughing! I frowned. I couldn't find what was so funny. He let out another chuckle, but this time, I felt very annoyed. He was laughing at something and it better not be me.

"Why are you laughing! This is not a laughing matter." I said matter-of-factly.

"I don't think we were talking about the same thing in your office." He finally answered.

"Oh? So what were you talking about?" I said, trying to keep a straight face. What was he talking about in there?

"I was talking about the dog I bought." My eyes widened. So we were talking about two completely different things. I couldn't help the smile that seemed to find it's place on my lips.

"A dog?" I asked shyly.

"Yes, a dog. A golden retriever to be exact." He said proudly. "What were you talking about?"

"The new staff." I said quietly.

"You mean the staff your brother put together?" He cocked his brow and I couldn't fight the feeling of embarrassment. My face started to heat up and I knew almost instantly that I was blushing.

"I want to kill him!" I finally said. I was blaming Heero for something that my brother did! I wanted to give Milliardo a good reason to mind his own business.

"Finally, something we can do together." He said jokingly. We then walked to the elevator. I started to get excited over the dog but Heero seemed to be fine with my constant squealing.

End


End file.
